Bra and the Importance of Friendship
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Bra has a friend with a very serious problem *not an actually update I saw the rating and changed it*


Bra and the Importance of Friendship  
Author's note: I don't agree with the abusing of children. So if you have had this problem before don't read I don't wish to cause any pain to anyone just a warning.  
_________________________________________________________  
Bra was walking to her car with her best friend Kat. School was just about to let out for spring break and they were going shopping. Bra stared at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Kat had been quite the last few days. It was then that she noticed something. It was covered up but she could still see it.  
"Where'd ya get that Katty?" she asked.  
"Huh?" replied Kat used to her best friend calling her Katty. "Get what Bra?"  
"That bruise on your check."  
"Bruise?" Katty asked uneasily. "What are you talking about?"  
"You have a bruise on your check and don't you dare try to deny it."  
"I don't know......."  
"Like hell ya don't. Now tell me has been hitting you?"  
"You promise not to tell anyone?"  
Bra sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "Yeah Katty I promise."  
"My father has been beating me."  
"What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!? How long has he been doing this?!"  
"A year now and I didn't want to get you involved."  
"Damnit Katty I'm your friend you should tell me these things."  
"I know I know and I'm sorry."  
"We have to go to the police."  
"No! Please B-chan don't tell anyone."  
"But...."  
"Please."  
Silence.  
"Please B-chan don't tell anyone. You'll only make things worse." Kat said begging her friend looking into her eyes with tears.   
"Alright now come on lets go shopping."  
"Okay."  
The reminder of the trip was in silence. Bra kept looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye. 'I'll keep silent for now,' she thought. 'But if he hurts her again I'll tell someone.'  
The next day at school________________________________________  
"Bra," said a voice.  
"Huh? Oh hi Mania. What is it?"  
"Its Kat she's in the restroom and she won't come out. She been in their for awhile. We're really woried about her."  
"Oh alright I'll check on her."  
Mania followed Bra to the bathroom, where Kat had locked herself in.  
"Katty?" Bra said knocking.  
"Yes," came the soft whisper.  
"Katty open the door please."  
Slowly the door opened and Bra slipped in. The state Kat was in shocked her.  
"Katty oh my god. Katty we have to tell someone."  
"No you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."  
"But Katty."  
"No you can't please."  
"Alright Katty." 'But if this happens again. I'm going to tell someone.'  
Later that day______________________________________________  
"Trunks?"  
"Hm oh hi B."  
"Can I ask you something."  
"Sure shot."  
"Um you see a friend of mine asked me to keep a secert for her but...."  
"But what."  
"Ya see I can't tell you."  
"B is your friend's life in danger?"  
"Possible."  
"B whats her problem?"  
"Her father...."  
"What about her father?"  
"He beats her."  
"How long have you known?"  
"She just told me yesterday."  
"Did she tell you how long this has been going on?"  
"Yes she said it was going on for a year. Also i think its gotten worse. In fact its getting worse now. I can feel her she's scared why can I feel this? It hurts so much." Bra said collapsong to the ground clutching her stomach.  
Just then Veggitta burst in.  
"Whats going on her brat?"  
"Its a friend of Bra's she in trobule and b can feel her pain."  
"Damnit! Bra do you know where she lives."  
"Yes I can take you."  
"Alright we'll go when you get control of yourself."  
"No we need to go now."  
"Alright lets go."  
Kat's house five minutes later__________________________________  
"Kat! Kat! Ya here!"  
Bra looked around has she and her family walked into the house. The moment she walked into the living room and she saw Kat's body lieing on the ground.   
"(gasp) Oh my gos Katty!"  
Kat's body has lood all over it, she also had broken bones and bruises all over her body.  
"Who gave you permission to enter my house?" aked a new voice.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"She got what she deserved."  
"I told her to keep away from you freaks. But she didn't listen so I had to punish her."  
"Damn you!" snarled Bra.  
"I'll take care of him Bra. You and your brother get her out of here."  
"Alright."  
Bra gathered Kat into her arms and together she and Trunks blasted off to their home. They heard noises coming from Kat's house.   
Back at Capsule Corps________________________________________  
"I'm sorry baby," said Bulma. "But you were too late."  
"What about Kat mom."  
Silence.  
"MOM!"  
"Kat didn't make it sweetie."  
"No."  
"I'm sorry sweetie."  
"No Katty."  
It took them over an hour to calm her down. Then another to make her fall alseep.  
_________________________________________________________  
Hi my name is Xnightshade17 children and other people are begining abused everyday. If you or someone you know is begining abused call this number or go to this site.  
  
CHILDHELP USA® NATIONAL CHILD ABUSE HOTLINE  
1-800-4-A-CHILD®  
24 HOURS A DAY  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/la/ImASurvivor/ 


End file.
